Organizations, such as business corporations, generally operate in uncontrolled market environments. The market environments involve risk. Understanding and mitigating risk is generally an important objective of businesses. However, understanding the risk faced by most business can be hard to determine. Generally, current methods for determining risk dilute the risk and provide errant data to business managers. As such, businesses often have a false sense of security, became complacent, and/or fail to act when needed. The lack of real risk evaluation prevents businesses from properly addressing risk.
It is with respect to this general environment that the present invention, as embodied in the attached claims, is contemplated.